


the dark days

by Thelovegod5689yo



Category: nick and judy - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelovegod5689yo/pseuds/Thelovegod5689yo
Summary: This kinda leads up to next chapter and future ones but don't get mad wh-Hey guys this is calebs younger cousin Kevin and I'm runing from him with his phone he looks mad do you think he's ma- Stop in the name of the law, u are under timeout Kevin im officer hoops I got a call u stole Mr.talbott's phone, i didn't steal I borrowed ok tell it to the grand mother . KEVIN YOUR SO DEAD, run Kevin I'll calm him down. ....... Hope you enjoyed the first chp I cured after this





	1. the begining of a long day

Judy; I just dont see why we should leave bunnyburro so soon?  
Nick; Judy I know you want to stay but the chief called us back and he said he will take our bages if we don't go.  
Judy's mom; honey you need to go you can come back next month, right stew?  
Judy's dad; well I don't like it but your mother's right you need to go with Nick, Judy.  
Judy; ok I'll go I guess we better hurry if were going to catch the train Nick.

1hour later

Judy; bye mom bye sad see you in three weeks!  
Nick; bye gu- Nick is suddenly grabed by Judy's dad in a rather forcefully way.  
Judy's dad; listen Nick Wilde you ad better protect my Judy over there or else you'll see what I do when I'm mad understand?!  
Nick; ok will do chief bodyguard mode activated.

The train 10 min from zootopia train station

Judy; so Nick why did chief bogo call us back to zootopia on such short notice?  
Nick; sighs, Judy do you remember the nighthowller case?  
Judy; of course when we first met I'll never forget why?  
Nick; imagine that same case but instead of just going savage growing and eating savage. Judy's eyes widen. But with this case four gazels and a liger have been eaten allready and one bunny detective is said to be in critical condition.  
Judy; But ho-  
Passengers. Nooooo ruun stooop pl-  
Judy; is that a-  
Nick; a carnage fox, Judy ru-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kinda leads up to next chapter and future ones but don't get mad wh-  
> Hey guys this is calebs younger cousin Kevin and I'm runing from him with his phone he looks mad do you think he's ma- Stop in the name of the law, u are under timeout Kevin im officer hoops I got a call u stole Mr.talbott's phone, i didn't steal I borrowed ok tell it to the grand mother . KEVIN YOUR SO DEAD, run Kevin I'll calm him down. ....... Hope you enjoyed the first chp I cured after this

Judy's pov

 

I would have thought that finally arriving at the zootopia trainstation people would be running and screaming but they quietly tried leaving even though the carnage Fox wouldn't let them. Judy," Nick try to pull your shock gun out and go around the back I'll do the same but from here". Nick nods ok and move slowly but surely.this Fox looks insanly weird its About 5'7 now and of just pure bulging muscle and they are throbbing like Its a mma fighter but bigger Seconds before I realize that its moving to claw at Nick and he dosn't notice so all i can do is run toward and shield him with my body.

Nick's pov

All I hear is judy screaming my name then the carnage swiping at me so I try to dodge but to my suprise don't even get touched. Then I realize it hit Judy! "No,No God please no, judy?" Then I hear the familiar whoop whoop " Nick is Judy hurt?" chief bogo, Nick whos Nick all i know is that I'm going to kill this carnage even if it's a Fox. I jump at it screaming mid air landing at it's back and clawing and stabing it with my knife and claws. It screams in pain as it's back gushes crimson blood and in some sick twisted way I love that it's in pain and it's not dead yet. Bam bam bam gunshots sound and the body freezes and slowly falls to the ground. Blood gushes out and a good amount had all ready gotten my mouth or on my furr disgusting yet im suprisingly starving, Then I remember Judy " medic we need a medic and a ambulance come on Judy stick with me" her chest, ears, and legs are all bleading " don't worry Nick well fix her up real good" agent Delgado.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys if your mad but hopfully(pun intended) this is something hall will want to make you read more of my stories even if there sad


End file.
